


give it to me

by jjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom!Jihoon, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Sugar Daddy, Top!Soonyoung, bottom!woozi, im writing this late at night im sorry for speeling errors, top!hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjihoon/pseuds/jjihoon
Summary: jihoon needs money but his suagr daddy is unwilling to give it to him. so, desperate situations call for desperate measures.





	give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi:) thank you for clicking on this work! hope yall enjoy this shit my screwed up mind came up with ;)

"soonyoung~ i need you help~" jihoon says sliding into his suagr daddy's lap. soonyoung was currently typing away furiously at his computer, trying to write an email to a new dealer.

 

 

soonyoung let out a big sigh. "again?!" he exasperated, "didn't i just give you a fuck load of cash last week? what do you think i am your personal money tree?"

 

 

"well... you technically give out money to me and you sure are tall so you're halfway there big boy."

 

 

"oh for fucks sake go away and let me finish my work. we'll settle this later tonight at home." soonyoung said gently pushing the small boy off his lap and waving him off.

 

 

all jihoon could do was give soonyoung the biggest pout he could master while looking at his daddy cutely. however, all soonyoung did was say the words "it won't work twice, jihoon. try again." while furiously typing away at his computer.

 

 

if anyone knew anything about jihoon, its that jihoon always gets what he wants.

 

 

•

 

 

jihoon arrived at the local sex shop called "oohtique". from the outside, it looked like any other store. but, when you walk in all kinds of sex toys and infrastructure line the walls. dildos, cockrings, lingerie, you name it they have it. jihoon went right to the back where they sold the lingerie.

 

 

"hi may i help you?" a lovely lady assistant appeared beside jihoon.

 

 

"yes, i'm going to be very blunt here if you don't mind."

 

 

"not at all sir, do your worst."

 

 

"i want something that can make my partner want me so bad that they'll do anything you say."

 

 

"oh damn is your partner ignoring you or something? well, i've got just the thing for you. just follow me." and jihoon was off with the lady.

 

 

•

 

 

jihoon looked himself over in front of the mirror one last time before he gave himself an affirmative nod. he swears, if soonyoung doesn't start drooling when he sees him, he's going to get a fucking refund from that shop lady.

 

 

6.30 comes. soonyoung should be arriving at anytime. jihoon lays down on the bed in an attempt to seem sexy. the door clicks open and he hears footsteps outside the room.

 

 

"jihoonie? where are you? we can talk about your-holy fucking mother of meatballs shit."

 

 

he white lace that sits on jihoon milky skin was the first thing he saw. and his first thought: panties. never in his sex life with jihoon has he seen him in panties before. and to top off that, the white diamond embedded colar enclosing around jihoons neck and the fluffy cat ears sitting perfectly on his head. the scene in front of him was to die for. jihoon looked so perfect. the innocent looking outfir jihoon posed was nothing like the thoughts soonyoung had in his mind; of what he could do to jihoon once he gets his hand on him.

 

 

"does daddy like what he sees? jihoonie made sure to dress up nicely for daddy tonight, is jihoonie pretty?" jihoon said in a disgustingly cute voice while looking up so innocently at soonyoung.

 

 

"daddy really likes what jihoonie is wearing, fuck he likes it so much that he wants to fuck jihoonie so hard until he screams so loud that the neighbours hear him." soonyoung said while swiftly untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

 

 

when jihoon stands up and approaches soonyoung, thats when he sees the fucking tail. fuck, soonyoung almost creamed himself right then and there.

 

 

jihoon soon reached soonyoung and they start their intense makeout. teeth clank against each other and saliva is exchanged between the both of them. a tongue soon invades jihoons mouth and jihoon submissively lets soonyoung explore him and take control.

 

 

they collaspe onto the king sized bed behind them. jihoon then straddles soonyoung, not breaking contact even once. when they actually have to pull away to tale a breather, jihoon almost forgot what he was supposed to do. lucky for him, he wasn't too dazed to forget. he lunged forward and continue kissing soonyoung while reaching for the thing he needed behind one of the pillows on the bed.

 

 

soonyoung too mesmerized in jihoons charm and sex didn't even realize jihoons tiny hands encasing his and pulling it above his head before......

 

 

click. soonyoung broke away from jihoon and suddenly felt his hand being restrained by cool metal. he looked up towards his hands to see handcuffs cuffed to both his hands and the bedposts before he looks back down to a smirking jihoon.

 

 

"what the actual fuck?"he managed to breathe out. "jihoon what is the meaning of this? get me out of these damn cuffs!"

 

 

"nuh-uh daddy. jihoonie is angry at daddy. that's why he's punishing daddy for not giving jihoonie what he wants."

 

 

confused, soonyoung said," what does jihoonie want? daddy has provided every-"

 

 

"no! daddy didn't give jihoonie the money he asked for today." he said folding his arms while spotting a cute little pout. soonyoung would've teased how cute he was right now if jihoon wasn't sitting on his hard dick in white panties and cat ears while soonyoung is cuffed down to the bed.

 

 

"ugh, jihoon i've literally gave you so much already last week. can you just uncuff me so that we can talk this out." soonyoung said not letting down. because, although jihoon is his sugar baby, he doesn't want to overly spoil his baby to the point he becomes a spoilt brat.

 

 

"no! jihoon refuses! if daddy doesn't give jihoonie the money... um... uh- daddy doesn't get cummies!"

 

 

"jihoon what the fuck? okay get me out of these cuffs right now before i increase your punishment." soonyoung said pulling against the cuffs but to no avil.

 

 

"no! jihoonieis punishing daddy." jihoon continues, "daddy's going to watch jihoonie cum and he has no right to stop jihoonie!"

 

 

jihoon then got off soonyoungs waist and sat before his on the bed, body facing soonyoungs face. jihoon trailed his hands from his chest down to his soft pink nipples, gently squeezing the nubs before his hands started to stroke his milky thighs that he knows soonyoung loves. a groan could be heard but jihoon didnt care and continued his very own teasing. his hand graced his cock for a moment and heat began to pool his his lower region.

 

 

the panties started to feel too small for jihoon as his dick started to harden. jihoon then removed then ever so slowly, purposely trying to tease soonyoung further. his flushed dick stood tall and proud, some pre-cum leaking through the tip. he reached behind him to obtain one of the vibrators that soonyoung had in his sex toys collection. the vibrator was a human shaped dick and according to soonyoung 'are for the times when jihoon misses him'.

 

 

jihoon had prepped himself earlier on so when the tip of the vibe started to slide into him, he felt lesser pain than normal. the dick was nothing like soonyoung's but jihoon had to deal with it for his plan to work.

 

 

"hng... feel so good daddy. so big." jihoon whined. soonyoung tried to stop jihoon by protesting but jihoon just ignored whatever he said while starting to slide up and down the vibrator. jihoon then fliped the switch on the vibrator that started to vibrate at maximum speed. 

 

 

"ahh...dad-fuck...jihoonie's ass pussy feels so full and good daddy. the dick in jihoonie is making him feels so good daddy. hng-fuck so good." jihoon said while fucking himself deliciously on the vibrator. 

 

 

"jihoonie, please let daddy out so that he can make you feel better. daddy promises that he will make jihoonie feel better. won't you uncuff daddy?" soonyoung begged pathetically. his rock hard dick strained in his slacks and everything felt too hot. seeing jihoon fuck himself on something other than his dick or fingers make soonyoung both hot and possesive. jihoon looked so hot, cock red and angry against his pale belly while bouncing up and down the vibrator. his whiny pleas and moans was music to his ears and fuck his stupid cat ears and colar that made him look so innocent, yet so deliciously not as jihoon fucked himself on the vibrator. then again, the possesiveness in soonyoung grew as jihoon was fucking himself on something else other than his dick and without his permission. 

 

 

however, no matter how much soonyoung begged to be let go, jihoon ignored him and continued fucking himself. 

 

 

"ahh-fuck, daddy i'm so close. jihoonie's stomach feels so weird but good daddy. ahh, what is happening daddy why is jihoonie feeling this way. jihoonie is about to cum. ahh so close daddy, so fucking close." jihoons pitched heightened as he spilled out incorherent moans and groans while bouncing himself faster on the vibrator.

 

 

"jihoon, i swear to fucking god if you come without my permission i will-"

 

but it was to late. white spurts of cum flew everywhere. onto the bed sheets, jihoons pale stomach and even some on soonyoung's face. jihoon continued fucking himself dry until he felt too overly sensitive before he pulled the vibrator out and threw it to the floor. he let out small pants as he closed his eyes.

 

 

in his dazed, after sex state, he vaguely heard soonyoung asking him to release him. and without much thought jihoon went over and unlocked the cuffs that held soonyoung back. 

 

 

big mistake.

 

 

jihoon instantly found himself pinned to the soft bed in a not so gentle way. his vision started to clear up and all he saw was soonyoung enraged face staring down at him with one of the deadliest death stares. if looks could kill, fuck, jihoon would be dead in an instant. 

 

 

"who allowed you to come huh? i don't remember giving you permission too. jihoon has been a very bad boy firstly restarining daddy and making him watch jihoon pleasure him. and secondly cumming without permission. has jihoon forgot who owns his ass pussy? does jihoon need to be reminded who he belongs to? jihoon has been a very very bad boy today. what do you think happens to bad boys like jihoon?"

 

 

jihoon didn't even had time to answer before soonyoung continued, "they get punished baby boy." right after he said that, not a beat later he felt soonyoung plung his dick into him. 

 

 

jihoon screamed, overwhelmed by his sensitivity and pleasure. soonyoung's pace did not slow down at all no matter how much jihoon begged him to stop. everytime soonyoung thrusted in, his dick graced jihoons g-spot dead on, and when he pulled out, the head of his dick only went out slightly before he plunged back in again.

 

 

"does daddy have to remind you that jihoon is just a slut to daddy and nothing more? does he always have to show it to you who his slutty loose hole belongs to?"

 

 

"ahhh!! hhhnnnngggg!!! dad-fuck, fuck me, fuck me harder please- ahh!!"

 

 

"aw how cute, look at younot even able the say a proper fucking sentence because of how needy you are of daddy's dick. tell me jihoon who again does his slutty hole belong to?"

 

 

"ahh, harder please harder."

 

 

"answer. me, you. fucking .slut." soonyoung says with a sharp thrust for every word.

 

 

"it belongs-fuck, to daddy-ahhh," jihoon managed to string out, too fucked out.

 

 

"thats fucking right, and daddy controls how and when jihoon gets to cum." jihoon whined out lewdly and soonyoungs dick didappeared into jihoon's used hole. 

 

 

jihoon felt himself get closer and closer to cumming. the pleasure too much to handle as he feels himself get closer to the edge.

 

 

"ahh daddy, please, please can jihoonie come? jihoonie is sorry for being a bad boy, but he knows hes wrong and is sorry for it. please, please can jihoonie cum?" jihoon begged.

 

 

"fuck yes, come with only daddy's dick. come on baby, cum all over your slutty body and show daddy how much of a slut jihoon is for him." he says while violently thrusting into him.

 

 

jihoon screamed when he came undone. white spurts went over the dried up cum on his body, further painting his face and soonyoung's stomach. soonyoung came not long after seeing jihoons fucking beautiful orgasm. he pulled out of jihoon and came onto jihoon's stomach. adding to the pool of cum.

 

 

soonyoung flopped down onto the bed beside jihoon and let out a satisfied sigh in his post sex state. 

 

 

he looked over and saw jihoons perfectly crafted facial features with a thin layer of sweat covering him. jihoons chest fells and rose quickly, trying to get as much oxygen in his system as he could. to soonyoung, he looked ethereal.

 

 

after soonyoung felt strong enough to move, he pulled jihoon towards his chest, placing his chin on top of jihoons bed of hair. 

 

 

"did i hurt you too much?" 

 

 

"besides not walking for a day, of course not, if not i would've used the safe word right?" jihoon chuckled. 

 

 

"thats good. but anway that was great baby, but don't try to pull another stunt like that again or you might really end up mot walking for a year." soonyoung teased. they both shared a laugh.

 

 

"oh and by the way, the money you wanted just take the black card and spend it on whatever." 

 

 

as i've said before, jihoon always gets what he wants.


End file.
